Reunion
by TheLadyTsubasax
Summary: Set after 5 years since the TRC gang left clow and Sakura behind, embarking on the never ending journey.Syaoran returns to Clow, but with him continously moving on will he be able to return to clow to see the birth of his own son?
1. Returned

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES, IT BELONGS TO CLAMP. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

**SUMMARY: **

THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO TSUBASA CHRONICLE'S EPILOGUE, THIS TAKES 5 YEARS AFTER THE TRC GANG LEAVE CLOW TO EMBARK ON THE NEVER ENDING JOURNEY. THE CLONES HAD A BIT OF HAPPINESS WHY NOT THE ORIGINALS? WILL SYAORAN BE BACK IN TIME IN CLOW FOR ONE OF THE BIGGEST EVENTS SINCE THE LAST JOURNEY?

**PAIRINGS: **

Sakura and Syaoran

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion PART I<strong>

As the magic was summoned the girl and boy desperately reached for each other's hands trying to hold on to each other as long as they could in the few seconds they had left...

Blue and silver swirls of magic surrounded the two lovers as the young boy with brown hair and amber eyes took the last glances of his lover before looking away, the girls emerald eyes clouded up in tears threatening to spill.

_'No...I must not cry in front of Syaoran! He'll come back...so everything will be fine,' she reassured herself silently._

_'Wait for me, princess... until I come back...' _the young boy begged in his thoughts, she slowly began to fade with the magic power covering his sight of her. His breath hitched as he could no longer see his beloved princess._  
><em>"Princess..." the boy whispered with emotion in his voice, his voice beginning to waver, giving away his true feelings.

She could feel her grip on his hands loosening, she could feel her heart tearing into pieces already while he disappeared and it took all of her will to not break down in tears on front of him. And then...  
>Her auburn hair blew around along with her dress, as the magic's center point was where she stood.<em><br>_

_Slipping...loosing...grip failing...  
><em>

The continually weakening princess tried her best to keep her strongest grip on his hand but it was no use...  
><em>'I'll come back for you, Sakura.'<em>

The boy's amber eyes shone with emotion as he let go of her hands, bowing his head with his brown locks of hair covering his eyes. He clutched his fists not daring to look at her, as he knew he would shed tears. Without her hand he felt empty, something important was missing without her warmth.

_'What is he doing?'_ Sakura's mind screamed as she felt him let go of the grip that bonded them.

_'Syaoran! Syaoran!'_ her mind shook with panic coursing through her body. She couldn't yell or speak with the wind pelting at her face.

Her eyes widened feeling his warm reassuring grip on her once more, her hand stretched in reach hoping to find his warmth but nothing... all that was left was air. She could no longer feel his heart-warming presence anymore, as the wind faded away and the seas of sand at rest once again.  
>She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she could feel a lump in her throat, aching.<p>

_'Why? Why did you leave?'_ She asked herself repeatedly. Only when she felt her cheeks growing damp did she realize that she was crying. Her pierced heart was suddenly in pain. She couldn't breathe.  
>The pain was killing her.<p>

_'I'll come back for you, Sakura'_

"We'll definitely meet again...I know it..." she whispered, her voice barely audible as it entwined with different emotions.

* * *

><p>Days turned to months...to years...<p>

And still no sight of the amber eyed boy...

The princess of Clow country looked over the seas of sand surrounding her kingdom like she had always done since her most important person left her behind to go on another journey years ago, to find a place where they and their other selves could live. She promised herself and him that she would wait for him...always. Even if it would be years till she saw him again, she would wait.  
>She would always pray for their safe return, she got down on her knees in the clow temple and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. It was her duty as the future priestess of Clow country to pray for her dear people of Clow.<p>

"Spirits of Clow… ensure their safety while they embark on their never-ending journey…I pray for the people of Clow and the travellers on their journey. Pray for their safety and future, and I Pray for their safe return…"

She opened her eyes, and with a small sigh, and removed her ceremonial cloak.  
>It has been over 5 years since the departure of the travellers, and the young princess couldn't help but feel lonely. There was no one she could go to, her mother and father being King and Queen of the Clow country they had other matters to attend to. And Yukito the priest was busy helping Touya study the qualities to become the next King of the country as he was to be the next heir to the throne. She sighed and looked up to the sky watching a single white bird soar through the azure skies. A small smile grazed her lips thinking of the boy whom she loved.<p>

"Tsubasa..." She whispered gently, as if it was a secret.

She turned to face the market with memories of her other self-appear before her very eyes.  
>There stood her other self and her lovers other self-trying to spend time together before he had to go back to the evacuation site. <p>

_"Oh look! There is the princess! Over here!" The town folk people yelled crowding around the princess's other self and the boy. She smiled admiringly to the crowd with the boy smiling._

_"The Princess is here!" yelled a booming strong voice.  
>Sakura turned around to see the guards running towards the crowd, they were like ghosts. They just ran right through her as if she wasn't there. The Sakura on front of the princess looked upset.<em>

_"The castle guards." the boy with brunette hair spoke._

_"If I'm caught, I'll have to go back to the castle. What should I do?" spoke a worried princess. The boy's eyes softened placing his hand on top of the girl's hand. She looked up confused at the boy._

_"Let's go!" The boy smiled and pulled her away running away from the guards._

The memory faded leaving the memories her other self-shared with him asleep once again embedded within her other self. She had been wondering over the years how was Syaoran? Was he well? What was he doing? Did he ever think about her as she thought about him?  
>She sighed contently, if only she could share this with someone. A certain someone with brown hair and the kind gentle amber eyes she longed to see that pierced her very soul. The one who she hasn't seen in five years was who she thought about as she began to walk back to the palace. Then suddenly she felt a strange aura entering Clow country,so naturally in curiosity she headed towards where the presence was at its strongest.<em><br>_

_'What is it?' _she pondered. All a sudden a violent sandstorm broke out violently thrashing the sand around Sakura. She screamed, closing her eyes using her arms to shield her eyes from the sand. She slowly opened her eyes when the wind died down with a strong presence on front of her. Tears immediately claimed her sight as she saw three figures appear from a wisp of silvery blue before her. She couldn't breathe! Her hands flew up to her mouth unable to contain the shock she was experiencing. __

A gentle breeze caused her auburn hair to flutter leaving the tension in the atmosphere remaining still silent.  
>One of the figures had spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. He was on the muscular side and his hands clutched the sheath of a sword in the shape of a dragon. The other one was thinner, with messy blond hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. Both of them turned to her and smiled gently. And the white rabbit creature smiled cutely waving at her energetically.<p>

"Sakura!" smiled an overjoyed white rabbit creature.

A figure that was shorter than the other two men stepped forward with brown hair and gentle amber eyes. His eyes widened when his amber eyes clashed with emerald but immediately softened. He gave a gentle smile he always gave to her causing tears to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. He began to walk up to her slowly; it felt like eternity to Sakura for him to reach her. They stood face to face; only one movement and they would be touching, an arm's length distance between each other.

Sakura tried to speak but nothing came out of her trembling mouth, and the amber eyed boy chuckled. He clasped her hand into his and immediately in one swift movement he pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. Even more tears streamed down her face, as she buried her face into his chest. She felt so safe in his arms; she had missed this feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She could feel her legs shaking, about to give way any time soon.

"I'm finally home...Sakura." Syaoran whispered into her hair cooing her trying to calm her down, holding her in a tight embrace tightening the embrace every second. She still couldn't believe what was happening!

He was here? Was this her imagination?

"Sy-Tsubasa" She whispered shakily correcting herself, Syaoran gently pulled out of the embrace looking at her face stained with happy tears. He gave her an affectionate gaze which he only gave to her and belonged to her only and timidly wiped away her tears left with his thumb.

"No tears please, princess." He whispered bringing her back into an embrace cooing gentle words into her ear. He inhaled her gentle fragrance...cherry blossoms...sakura.

"Thank you for waiting for me." He thanked her.

It was Sakura this time to pull out of the embrace, she looked at his features. He was beginning to resemble his father definitely, no doubt about that, which he took pride in as they sacrificed so much. He had matured over the years; he had a more toned body with strong facial features but the eyes...the same eyes that she had met when she met him as a child. She hesitantly raised her hands shakily placing her hands on his face feeling his new features; she did this action to prove herself that he wasn't really there. But...she felt smooth skin. He placed his hand over hers in a way saying keep it there, he wanted to feel her affection.  
>Her emerald eyes widened realisation, he was really there! She began to tremble again. The boy leaned into her touch affectionately as if he has been waiting to touch her for all the years he had been gone, closing his eyes as if he was treasuring this moment.<p>

"Sakura..." He whispered, with the name easily rolling off his native tongue fluently.  
>She felt a rush of heat run through her body after hearing the boy say her name.<p>

"Y-You're really here..." she breathed with a smile, eyes glistening, and he nodded.

"You're finally home..."

"Hai." Syaoran whispered. "I'm home."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first story uploaded onto fanfiction!^^ Part II will be coming out soon! I plan to at least have 3-4 parts of this story.<p>

Till next time! Matte ne!~ (THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED!) Thank you to my Beta-Reader chushiki-Maho !


	2. My secrets, my promises

**SUMMARY:** Set after 5 years since the TRC gang left clow and Sakura behind, embarking on the never ending journey. Syaoran returns to Clow, but with him continuously moving on will he be able to return to clow to see the birth of his own son?

**A/N:** I know quite a few readers have put this story on alert and I'd like to thank you so much for that, and I'd like to apologise for the long wait. I have to admit I had lost inspiration for this story, but I have a whole new idea on how this story will take place but please bare with me. I'm having one of those writing blocks; I know what to write it's just that I'm not too sure how to put it across to the audience…

Anyway back to the point, I'm planning to have two alternative endings for this story as I can't choose between the two what I want. And I think it would also be suitable as some people prefer sad endings where as others prefer fluff happy endings. But overall I hope you will continue to follow this short story, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you! LAST THING I PROMISE! I will not be doing a lemon in this story…but that doesn't mean I won't in the future ;) ok! Finally done! Enjoy the story!

And yeah I know I rushed this out because you guys have been waiting long enough…but I promise the next chapter will be better as it will be the ending, well one of them anyway.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME/MANGA/CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CLAMP. HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY!**

**Music suggestion:**

**Yuki Kajiura: Homecoming**

**Yuki Kajiura: Were my story begins**

**Yuki Kajiura: Peace in my mind**

**Nick Lachey: Did I ever tell you**

**LEMON: Hi guys one of my friends has written a lemon for you all for my story reunion! Please review it! And do read her stories, they're really good and she's a incredible writer! So yeah, she wrote a lemon for you guys~ I hope you enjoy her lemon!**

**.net/s/7204171/1/Reunion_Deleted_Scene**

* * *

><p><span>REUNION<span>

Chapter II My secrets, my promises

Dusk settled over the horizon, enveloping Clow country in a stunning array of reds and oranges blazing in the desert sky; the desert sun swallowed by the seas of sand that seemed to continue towards a time without an end, bringing the promise of the night over the desert kingdom of Clow. Purple, orange and pink danced across the desert skies in festivity of the return of the long awaited travellers, with the natural light of the very stars that watched the painful events unfold in Clow; when the princess' memories were torn away from her in the haunting ancient ruins of Clow.

The sweet aroma of the desert breathed throughout Clow's palace's hallways, settling among the gentle breeze of the humid nocturnal air.

Heavy, breathless pants filled the silent room of the princess', belonging to the clow descendant and desert princess, with the distinct scent of sweat and sex in the air. His face buried in the base of her neck breathing heavily after their intimacy, expressing their love for one another.

The two childhood lover's eyes enlaced with the other, the amber eyed man's eyes filled with passion, adoration and above all love as he caressed his lover's cheek gingerly; afraid that just one rushed movement would cause her to shatter. Sakura leaned into the touch closing her eyes in serenity, his thumb brushing against her skin soothingly in rhythmic strokes. Emerald eyes gazed back at him wearily still radiating love and admiration towards the boy, her cheeks flushed with a gentle pink; her caramel auburn hair sprawled against the pillow being gently brushed affectionately by the boy's hands, as if to recollect every single part of her for he had not seen her for eons. Their bodies both aching that only a lover can do, Sakura tentatively ran her hands up his arm feeling every muscle and across his nape of his neck. Boldly his hands slide against her satin white skin worshipping her body, leaving small kisses barley touching her skin as he kissed her closed eye lids uttering how much he loved her; their bodies slowly relaxed with their breathing now calm and steady. Arms entwined with one another as they share a sweet kiss, Syaoran's mouth moving against her soft rosy lips; their bare bodies held close against each other feeling sharing warmth between them.

"Sakura…" He murmured brushing his lips against hers with such warmth and affection in his voice, a gentle smile bestowed on his face that only belonged to the princess. Both remained in a comfortable silence listening to each other's heart beats, he tenderly kissed her neck earning a gentle sigh from the princess as he left butterfly kisses down her slender neck.

"Sakura…" He chanted once again, like a sacred word that rolled of his tongue with ease.

He sweetly kissed her on the forehead brushing away her bangs of hair that stuck on her forehead from her perspiration, despite her being pearled in sweat; he believed he had never seen any woman in all the worlds he had travelled to that were as beautiful as she.

_His princess_

"Tsuba-"

"Shhh, Sakura" He crooned softly.

He hovered above her, his sculptured resilient arms from his hard trials either side of her petite body; restraining his drained body above hers from collapsing on her taking in her angelic beauty, sweat glistening on his tan, olive, skin arched back.

The soft chirping of crickets serenading in the secret of the night…

"Sleep," He whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head cooing sooth, gentle words.

'_Sakura…don't you know that I'd give up my whole life for you?'_

She gave him a soft smile before her eyes fluttered close sealing away her emeralds, her sweet distinct scent engulfed Syaoran easing his muscles; a soft sigh escaped between his lips. He settled himself next to her, bringing his muscular arms around her small waist; drawing her delicately to him her back against his sculptured chest cradling her body in his arms, tenderly wrapping the sheet around her naked body. Rubbing her back in a circular motion soothingly, inhaling her addictive fragrance he loved so.

"Wo ai ni (1) Hime (2)" He whispered in native tongue into her ear, taking in the fragrance of her hair whilst listening to her tranquil breathing as she soundlessly slept in his arms. Unaware to Syaoran a smile grazed upon Sakura's soft face, Sakura had never felt _so_ secure and safe in anyone's arms except Syaoran's arms, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Changing positions she laid her head softly down on his toned chest, listening closely for his strong heartbeat…and there _it_ was.

_Thump...thump…thump_

It was beating for her, _only_ for _her_. She felt the warmth of his body with the sweet lullaby of his heart beat lulling her to sleep in his sweet embrace;

She knew right then and there she belonged in his arms, and _his only_. He watched her innocent face whilst she slept, not daring to extract his eyes one second off her in fear that she would disappear if he looked away; he was determined than ever to keep this happiness between them, for he feared that someone would take away the only thing that gave him happiness.

His _most_ precious person…

The moonlight streamed through the translucent curtains bathing the princess's nude skin in the nocturnal light; giving her radiant, creamy, white skin a goddess like glow…she looked absolutely breath-taking in Syaoran's eyes.

He couldn't deny that Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman, for he had watched her mature through his other self's right eye; waiting for the day that he would be able to meet 'his' Sakura once again. Sakura had developed a more curved body with her hair just brushing her shoulders, having the growing urge to touch her silky hair again Syaoran mentally smacked himself. But he had learnt one valuable thing while he was enclosed in the shadows, and that was for those who wait will be rewarded. The predicament of reality still hadn't reach Syaoran's brain, he just couldn't believe it; beside him was his childhood love.

The princess of Clow…

And despite destiny ripping them apart, changing time itself the princess still fell in love with him.

They were _destined_ for each other…

Syaoran propped himself on his elbow positioning his body sideways so he was facing Sakura, using his free hand to support his head. Strands of her hair brushed against his skin from the faint breeze weaving through the icy pink curtains, flooding the princess' room.

He continued to watch the sleeping beauty beside him…

A thought crossed his mind causing a frown to emerge upon his forehead, the way she just laid there so peacefully…so still…so dea-

'_Stop it! She's not dead! She's alive…and breathing'_

He inwardly scowled at himself at that repulsive thought, shaking it voluntarily away he began to reminiscence about his father begging the dimensional witch to save his mother's life…

~0~

_The grey clouds loomed above the soon to be travellers releasing tantalising rain drops with no mercy down on them, soaking them all to the bone._

_The young archaeologist kneeled before the dimensional witch, holding the princess close to him begging in a desperate voice, "Please, Save Sakura!"_

"_Syaoran…" the dimensional witch trailed beholding no emotion evident in her voice, Syaoran flinched._

"_Your relationship" She continued, still with an impassive face and voice giving no reaction away._

"_Relationship?" Syaoran questioned, not fully understanding the total prospect of the price._

"_It is the most important thing to you, which is the relationship with that girl" She explained, watching the boy's expression intently "So I am going to take that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Even if that girl's memory returns completely, all of her memories regarding you…will __**never**__ return"_

_~0~_

His grip unconsciously tightened on the princess, feeling sorrowfulness sweep within him. He inwardly shuddered, remembering the witch's haunting voice.

'_I will not let Sakura die!'_

Pain flickered in Syaoran's eyes like a flame; he had seen so much through his right eye, some things he wished he had not seen even. His parents had given up so much for him and the others, wanting to alternate the future despite all the agony and suffering they had to go through to achieve this. And that was the very reason why he was on this journey, to find a place where all of them could exist; and until he found that 'place' he would continue his never ending journey until his task was accomplished.

Syaoran instinctively positioned his hand over his chest where he had absorbed the feather with his father's soul; a burning sensation bloomed inside of him; his father's soul still living inside of him, patiently waiting to meet his wife again.

But one of the things his father had taught him was there was no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable. Even though it tore him apart to be kept away from his princess, she would wait for him faithfully; and he _so_ was grateful for that.

Releasing a shaky sigh he felt the cool breeze breathe against his damp skin, giving Syaoran a refreshing sensation that he could not help but close his eyes and feel satisfied; locks of his hair dancing on the gentle breeze in the crisp cool night.

In the hush desert night he listened to the ruins singing their melancholy tune as they had always done, even when the clones lived in Clow country they still had sung. The ruins began to chime a haunting lullaby, the very mysterious ruins that started the journey for Sakura's memory. Strangely enough Syaoran found the ghostly siren like melody relaxing; it felt like time had stopped for him with only him and Sakura in his arms. Oh how he wished things could be so easy…but that was only a dream, for the world is a cruel place.

It seemed so long ago to Syaoran when he encountered Sakura in ruins, when he was young, untainted and so was she; he recalled himself thinking that the little girl who stood on front of him in her ceremonial attire looking like a younger version of his mother. Syaoran blinked back the tears of his memory of his parents, the encouraging words his mother would tell him when he needed the strength; he found it amazing how she always knew when he needed to hear those exact words...

**_'Zettai daijobu dayo'_**

Her sweet laughter rung in his hears, with her forgiving smile embedded in his memory forever...

~0~

_"Okaa-San! (3) Okaa-san!" an eight year old called, running as fast as his little legs could carry him down the long corridor searching for his mother; his cheeks flushed from the nonstop running around the estate. Water vapour escaping his lips, as the child breathed heavily trying to regain his breath back. He wore a traditional Chinese emerald green tunic, with baggy pants that were a darker shade of jade; strapped with a long silk sash around his waist with the respectable slip on shoes._

_Colours of golden oranges and scarlet reds blossomed in the traditional Chinese garden, blood red pillars stood proudly well-defined along the corridor supporting the structure of the traditional Chinese estate; allowing natural light to flood the Li residence. Fire red bonsai trees swayed to the gentle breeze with the soft fluttering sound of the chimes from the li temple, dew settled on the vegetation with the morning fog hovering in the damp morning air; the fresh air filling the little boy's lungs as he energetically ran through the Li gardens giggling nonstop. The calming sound of the fountain beating against the luminous water, creating ripples with a flash of orange, gold, black and red from the koi's surfacing now and then._

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" the little boy once again called but a little louder this time, still not hearing his mother's soft reply to his call. His brow furrowed wondering where his mother could be…_

_Tsubasa sadly sighed turning his view to face the garden his father and mother had put an excessive amount of exertion into, ying and yang was balanced perfectly; from the architecture to the lotus in the koi pond that were privately kept for the family by the garden walls. Leaves gracefully tumbled to the pebbled ground symbolising spring was not too far away, Tsubasa beamed at the thought as his favourite season of the year was the season of the Sakura blossoms. The delicate fragrance lingered quietly under the blooming trees potency; he grudgingly walked to the east wing of the house loitering on the garden path with a little eight year old pout unable to accomplish his little mission._

_The birds sung in the trees soaring into the blue skies with the sudden disturbance of Tsubasa running past on purpose mischievously, bamboo interweaving with one another as if whispering secrets to one another giving out a peaceful atmosphere._

_"Naze!" (4) whimpered a heart aching voice that echoed from estate in Tsubasa's earshot; his eyes narrowed recognising his mother's voice but incredibly confused why her voice was in that specific tone. He had never heard yet even seen her without her happy, smiling façade on…_

_Something had to be seriously wrong…_

_Tsubasa quickened his pace running towards her voice which lead him to the great Li oak doors with the Li symbol carved onto it, the entrance to his father's study; he frowned in defeat knowing he wasn't permitted to enter his father's study unless he was either called or given consent by his father directly himself. The oak door consisted of golden designs in the shape of a dragon as if to guard what was behind the door, by just standing or walking past the door you could feel the strong overwhelming aura of his father; the leader of the Li clan. Tsubasa began to turn away when his mother spoke again._

_"Naze! He's too young! For kami-sama's (5) sake he's only a child!" His mother retorted angrily pacing around the room Tsubasa thought, by the quick movements of her step against the marble floor._

_"Sakura, there's nothing you can do! His fate has been decided" His father's voice spoke calmly but firm, trying to settle down his distressed wife._

_"But why does it have to be my son!"_

_'They're talking about me?'_

_"Sakura, lower your voice! someone could hear you" his father warned her cautiously._

_Tsubasa felt a pang in his chest, an unacquainted feeling he had never felt before; his mother sounded so apprehensive about him…_

_"Syaoran don't you have anything to say about this!"_

_The room remained unobtrusive, his father's aura softening unlike his mother's pink aura that flared with anger. Tsubasa pressed his miniature body against the door enabling himself to hear more; he heard his father sigh walking towards his mother taking her into an embrace Tsubasa's assumed as their aura's were now merged as one._

_"Of course I do…" His father's softly trailed. "Do you think I want our son to go on this journey to find that person at his age?"_

_"That person?" Tsubasa whispered confusingly to himself._

_"I can't let him go! I won't!"_

_"Sakura-"_

_"He could get hurt! He's still a child" she persisted._

_"Sakura have faith in our son!"_

_His mother remained hushed; a few whimpers heard every few seconds…_

_'Okaa-san is crying…'_

_Tsubasa felt his throat go sore and dry with his chest tightening, he felt dizzy._

_"Why can't I keep him Syaoran? Is it too much to ask?" His mother whispered hoarsely, her voice muffled probably because her face was pressed against his father's chest he supposed._

_"Sakura, he's needed somewhere as you dreamt. You know we have to let him go, he's needed to save someone's life." his father's voice broken in pain. "It has to be done"_

_"Syaoran, I-" His mother stopped._

_Tsubasa hastily pulled away from the door swiftly running behind a pillar just in time as the prodigious door opened, revealing his father stepping out into the corridor releasing a tired sigh; wearing the traditional Li attire with a golden colour, red and green for the main attire. Combing his hand through his brown unruly hair, he turned his hard gaze to the pillar where Tsubasa hid behind holding his breath; trying his best to hide his aura from his father. Tsubasa squeezed his eyes shut squirming in his position, praying that his father wouldn't notice him._

_"Tsubasa, I know you're there" His father remarked tiredly with a hint of amusement, Tsubasa inwardly groaned obediently coming out from behind the pillar where he hid from his father. Bowing deeply in respect, he apologised to his father keeping his eyes low to the ground ashamed to meet his father's authoritative gaze._

_"Suminasen (6), Otou-san (7) I was looking for Okaa-san and then…ano…etto…"_

_His father's eyes softened on the child, his only son…_

_"It's alright Tsubasa-kun" His father reassured him sympathetically, striding towards Tsubasa till they were a feet apart his dominant aura radiating; overwhelming Tsubasa slightly._

_"It's alright" He spoke softer, ruffling his son's hair fatherly; his lips curving into a smirk. Tsubasa raised his head locking his eyes with his amber ones; his father looked exhausted unlike his usual composed self which caused Tsubasa to worry. But of course he didn't query his father as it wasn't his place to._

_"Make sure not to do that again" He warned; lowering his eyes at his son laying down the guidelines, Tsubasa nodded in response._

_"Syaoran? Who was it?" A soft voice spoke._

_The two males turned to see Sakura elegantly walking out of the study in a soft rosy traditional kimono that flowed after her, giving her a pure look. Her eyes followed her husband's gaze to her son, her emeralds immediately sprung with fresh, new tears at the sight of her little boy; her breath hitched._

_"Tsubasa-kun!" His mother cried, contentment glowing in her teary emerald eyes._

_"Okaa-san!" Tsubasa smiled back, running into his mother's arms; her soft, sweet fragrance engulfing him. Sakura bent onto her knees to his eye level holding him close; tightening her clasp on him afraid for the day she would have to let him go._

_"Okaa-san…" Tsubasa whimpered, holding back his tears; hiding his face in his mother's clothing._

_"Nani? Tsubasa-kun" her voice soothingly spoke, stroking his head motherly closing her eyes. Her slim fingers threading through his velvet, soft chocolate locks of hair._

_"I won't ever leave you; I'll always come back for Okaa-san and Otou-san"_

_That did it…_

_A new batch of tears sprung to Sakura's eyes streaming down her face in happiness and heartache; but mostly gratefulness to be able to have a son like him._

_She felt **so** lucky…_

_"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Tsubasa-kun" His mother's voice replied broken, Tsubasa just couldn't understand why she still was crying; he had told her that he would come back for her didn't he?_

_"Watashi-tachi wa anata o matte imasu, zutto" (We'll be waiting for you, forever) His mother spoke in her native tongue, pulling away from the embrace feeling her son quiver against her._

_"What's wrong Tsubasa-kun?" She questioned concerned written all over her face, her eyes softened noticing her son's eyes glimmering from his held back tears; his little hands curling into a fist, attempting to distract himself to stop the tears with his little movements. Blinking his eyes constantly in another attempt to push away his feelings, Sakura giggled at her son._

_Her features instantly softened at her child's watered ambers, placing her slender hand feathery onto his soft baby skin caressing it; causing Tsubasa to jerk not expecting her touch._

_"It's alright to cry" she encouraged smiling softly, causing Tsubasa to dip his head down to hide his held back tears, "It's alright" She crooned lifting his head up slowly, using her hand to cup his small chin. Instantly tears streamed down Tsubasa's face nonstop, flinging his short arms around his mother; embracing her sobbing little remarks on random nonsense that an eight year old would do._

_"Shhh, there, there Tsubasa-kun" she chanted gently rubbing his back in a circular motion, calming his little shaken up body down; feeling a growing dampness on her shoulder from his tears. He didn't need to act strong at a child his age, he could show raw emotions if he needed to; for there was no need to lock up his emotions. Especially on front of his parents who knew him better than anyone, but overall he was a very strong minded boy; and his parents were ever so proud of him. Syaoran observed the scene unfold before him, his eyes softening at the scene watching the special bond his wife and child shared with one another._

_"Zettai daijobu dayo" _

_(Everything will be alright) Sakura whispered into Tsubasa' ear._

_..._

His train of thoughts were disrupted when he felt the princess shuffle in his arms nuzzling closer to his chest; he smiled fondly brushing a strand of her caramel lock behind her hair admiring her once again before slipping his hand under the duvet, wrapping his arms around her lower waist.

Suddenly he began to feel a tingly sensation throughout his hand, a warm fluttery feeling coming from the princess…

He momentarily closed his eyes, to allow himself to enhance his concentration on that particular area. The odd sensation began to grow but refrained in its weak state, varying it's strength which caused Syaoran to become even more confused until…his eyes snapped open in shock and disbelief retracting his hand away from her abdomen area, as if his hand had been put into a fire; he stifled a gasp trying his best not to wake Sakura up.

Syaoran couldn't think! His mind rejected to think! He remained paralyzed staring into space, his eyes blurring. He mirrored the same act he had done a few moments ago in case he had made an error, to prove to himself that this 'miracle' was actually real and not just some dream of his.

It happened so suddenly, and so soon as well? Was it even possible to happen this fast? How would Sakura take it…was she ready? He shook away his worries glancing down to see her face tucked away from his view…

His eyes softened at the sight.

'_yes, she's ready. I would never doubt you Sakura, I trust you'_

Syaoran now in a more stable state placed his hand once again over her abdomen, gentle as possible trying his best to not disturb the sleeping princess. Concentrating for that sensation until he felt it again, he couldn't help but smile feeling a wave of proudness envelope him. It might have been small but he could feel it, a faint green aura emitted from Sakura's abdomen. New life was growing within sakura! Syaoran couldn't hold back the grin on his face any longer, it was a dream come true! His childhood lover was now carrying their child…their son! The green, li familiar aura continued to emit from her, unknown to the princess; however Syaoran decided to keep it his little secret and let her find out herself.

Syaoran chuckled at the thought of Sakura being mother, never leaving their son's side constantly bathing him with love and esteem.

He raked his hand through his still sweaty hair trying to take all the news in, letting out a heartfelt laugh unable to keep his hand away from her abdomen.

Instinctively as a soon to be father, he automatically began to have this urge to know what their son would be like. Would he have Sakura's eyes? Perhaps he will have his father's hair? With a content sigh he brought Sakura closer to him swearing to himself that he would protect his most important person, and his most precious son. With the news overwhelming his mind, he laid back down properly joining his lover in sleep; cherishing the moment he currently had with her.

For at breaking dawn he would have to leave and wait another few years or so before seeing his wife and son; but the one thing that caused a painful tug at this heart was…

Would he return to Clow country in time to see his son's birth with the never ending journey?

His eyes saddened at the thought, his first son and he wouldn't be there for Sakura. He clenched his jaws in defeat, knowing he could do nothing but allow fate to decide.

"Sayonara (4), Sakura" His voice echoed into the obscurity of the night.

~0~

* * *

><p>Wo ai ni- I love you (in Chinese)<p>

Hime- Princess

Okaa-san - Mother

Sayōnara - Goodbye

Otou-san - Father

Suminasen - I apologise/ I'm sorry (formal)

Domo arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much

Nani - What?

Naze- Why?

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that. Like I said it's a bit rushed, I had the time to finally update this story and I took the chance; so apologies if I made any errors I will recheck this again and send it to my beta reader later. Final chapter for one of the alternative endings next! AAAAHH! Anyways...Ja ne~


End file.
